


Neummels drabbles

by RocioWrites



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few neummels short drabbles I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Askbox fic #1 (PG-13)

“Maaaaats...” He moans first thing in the morning and the other man smiles against his shoulder, hands caressing the soft skin of Manu’s navel, “don’t tease.” He begs half asleep still because, really, it’s too early for anything else and Mats complies, happy to wake his lover like this every morning.


	2. Askbox fic #2 (G)

And when Manu pouts he can’t resist it, Mats is lost so bad because that face!, the way Manu looks so young and innocent (even when he’s older) and all the things that mouth and lips have done to him that are anything but innocent; he simply can’t resist it and in the end he always gives in and goes with whatever his lover wants. 


	3. 15 sentences (PG-13)

**#1 – Eyes.**  He doesn’t look away, watching intently those big beautiful eyes staring at him; Mats can’t resist it anymore and kisses Manu painfully hard and sweet.

 **#2 – First.**  They’re not each other firsts but it doesn’t really matter in the end because love it’s not about who’s first and who’s last, love is about the way Manu cuddles him after having sex breathing out his wild dream of spending their life together.

 **#3 – Water.**  “It’s just water.” Manu laughs reaching out to Mats and inviting him to run under the rain all the way from the store to his place. “Yeah, I know it’s just water. But it’s cold.” He refuses, Manu takes his hand either way and pulls him along promising he will warm him up as soon as they arrive.

 **#4 – Competition.**  When it’s been too long, they do it like it’s a competition, never backing down, always pushing for more; Manu leans away making room for Mats to bite his neck as he pleases while a large hand wraps around them both making a set of moans arise.

 **#5 – Distance.**  Life sometimes it’s cruel with lovers, distance flaring heavily between them; Manu really wants to believe in that “distance makes the heart grow fonder” thing because if he doesn’t, he might as well drop everything for Mats to be by his side.

 **#6 – Chocolate.**  Mats sends him chocolate for his birthday as a gag gift he supposes because the five jars of Nutella he actually got from him are surely the real present.

 **#7 – Lipstick.**  Bright pink on the white shirt’s neck is really easy to notice, you don’t need to be a detective to see it – or to come up with a reasonable explanation; but Mats says nothing because at least Manu came back to him at the end of the night.

 **#8 – Pining.**  Mats won’t ever admit it, even if his teammates whisper behind his back about how he’s pining and crying around like a kicked puppy, imagining what kind of girl dumped him; no, he’s not pining because he knows he will end up with Manu for the rest of his life, it’s just a matter of time and disposition.

 **#9 – Storm.**  Clouds, crashing lightening and loud rain separate them from the rest of the world, this lost little house in the middle of nowhere is just for the two of them while they escape from their usual life; here they can be the passionate lovers and the silly men in love they truly are.

 **#10 – Watch.**  He watches every match, catching glimpses of Manu’s impressive talent and he has to smile to himself because he’s just so proud and he loves him so much – he watches Manu to be honest, the football game happens to be on too.

 **#11 – Calendar.**  Manu counts the days until he works up the courage to do something about his love life, crossing out the days he hasn’t seen Mats and encircling those when the two of them got to be normal lovers; in the end, Manu decides to get a new calendar and screw everything else, he won’t live a second life so he’d better do what makes him happy.

 **#12 – Curtains.**  The curtains are closed, their room glowing softly thanks to the candles – they’re not exactly paying attention to those details but it definitely adds to the atmosphere when they kiss passionately and Manu leads Mats to their bed, grateful for being allowed to live like this.

 **#13 – Pretending.**  They pretend not to notice how some people look at them, they pretend not to care even if sometimes it strains their relationship – honestly, acknowledging people’s hatred would be even worse.

 **#14 – Massage.**  Manu gives the best massages in the whole wide world, Mats can assure so much; large and caring hands pressing in the right spots, fingers kneading strongly when needed and tenderly if the occasion calls for it. Sometimes Mats wonders if Manu is just giving him a massage or if this is foreplay – not that he’s complaining.

 **#15 – Aftershave.**  The smell of Mats’ aftershave makes him dizzy and drunk, it means domesticity and companionship, it means a life comfortably together and that makes Manu dizzy with happiness and drunk with love.


	4. Askbox fic #3 (M)

Sometimes Manu comes back home to find Mats sprawled on his bed, his gloves pressed against a prominent erection and a flushed sinfully grinning face - a scene hard to ignore. So he doesn’t. He removes the gloves and uses his own huge hands instead, Mats mewls and moans brokenly like a wounded animal and it’s the sexiest thing in the world. And after being completely pleased and spent, Mats takes those thick fingers and licks his own come, cleaning Manu with utmost care and erotism.


	5. Drabble #1 (M/NC-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight D/s dynamics CW

Mats twists himself into all the possible directions, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. Manu chuckles lowly and sultry and puts more pressure into Mats’ thighs.

"Does it feel good?"

There’s no way Mats can articulate a coherent answer, instead he nods desperately and begs with glassy eyes for Manu to just fuck him already, his too hard dick can’t handle it anymore.

"Please, please, please." He babbles at the verge of tears, buckling his hips into thin air getting no friction and no release.

"Mmm, I don’t think so." And Manu’s hands pin him down holding his hips in an almost viciously bruising grip. "Let’s see if you can come with only my fingers inside you." He offers merrily, smirk wicked and oh so sexy it should be illegal.

Mats whines low in his throat and shakes his head from side to side, mouth going slack in a silent scream when two lubed digits assault him with no warning whatsoever. Manu grins and, in a tiny act of mercy, kisses and licks his neck and clavicle.

"Please, please, please." Three glorious fingers now and Manu is driving him incoherent with want and need and animalistic desire. His cock twitches, red and needy. "Please Manu please just fuck me just please please make me come please…" In any other moment he’d be ashamed of himself, but right now? With four talented fingers rubbing him in all the right places and a hot tongue playing with all the skin it can reach, no one can ask more of him than to simply beg for release.

"Then just come." It’s an order whispered against his sweaty chest and the four fingers work him relentlessly, his other hand innocently brushing so close to his cock that he in fact does come without being touched and with only Manu’s fingers inside of him.


	6. Drabble #2 (T)

Mats is lounging on the sofa, sprawled right in front of the electric fan, book long forgotten since the unbearable heat is making sweat drops to roll into his eyes and it stings too much - besides, the book wasn’t worth the pain.

And it’s too hot to do anything else so he just tries to find a cool spot on the sofa and stay there until summer is over, ugh.

To make matters worse, he’s horny as hell but the idea of rising his own body temperature masturbating is enough to make him groan in dissatisfaction.

"What’s wrong?" Manu is a celestial apparition, all glowingly wet skin after a quick shower, all strong muscles and symmetrical features.

Mats’ next groan is not one of displeasure - he licks his lips deliberately, a familiar and all-consuming pressure starting in his groin and spreading everywhere else.

Manu arches an eyebrow, amused at the lusty half-lidded eyes that are eating him up from the other side of the room.

"Nothing’s wrong. Come here." Manu complies, losing the towel around his waist somewhere along the way. "Sit here." He offers half of the sofa, fan whirling softly.

"Now what?"

Mats takes a total amount of two miliseconds plastering himself right against Manu’s glistering chest, he can feel the humid warm skin of his lover and his greedy mouth is already requesting a kiss.

It is too hot - but goddammit, Manu is hotter, so much that Mats rathers give himself a heat stroke while Manu strokes something else than to be all grumpy about the weather.


	7. Askbox fic #4 (PG-13)

“Fuck Messi.” Manuel grumbles closing the door a tad more forcefully than necessary. He doesn’t care, he’s mad.

And the soft chuckles coming from the couch do nothing to better his foul mood.

“In what sense though?” Mats asks, mockingly jealous.

“What?” Manu doesn’t get it at first and glares at him but soon lets it go and decides instead to flop onto the couch alongside Mats.

“Please don’t fuck Messi.” He declares and puts his head on Manu’s shoulder, batting his eyelashes jokingly. “I’d rather you fuck me.”

That… that could help improve his mood.


End file.
